Donald and Douglas
This is an article about the Standard Gauge Engines. You maybe looking for the song. "Losh sakes!" — Donald and Douglas' line whenever something goes wrong : 'Donald and Douglas '''are two scottish twin engines. Bio Donald and Douglas are two scottish twin engines,when they first arrived on Sir Topham Hatt's railway,they were cheeky and liked to play tricks,but most of that has changed. Appearances *Season 1: A Scottish Tale, Frank and the Trucks (''Donald or Douglas cameo) and Gordon Plays a Trick (Donald or Douglas cameo) *Season 2: A Special Visitor (Douglas only, cameo), Daisy and The Visitor (Donald or Douglas cameo), James' Tender Trouble (Donald only) and The Flying Scotsman Returns (Donald or Douglas) *Season 3: Double Trouble (Douglas only, cameo), Hideous Henry (do not speak), George the Steamroller, Diesel's Dilemma (Donald only), New Engine Fever and Donald Visits The Scrapyard (Donald only), *Season 4: Rosie's Wild Ride (Douglas only) *Season 5: Unknown *Season 6: Unknown *Season 7: The End of The Track (Douglas only) and Stanley and the School Trip *Season 8: Tick-Tock-Jock (Douglas only) and The New Controller (Donald or Douglas cameo), *Season 9: Tender Bender and Planes, Cranes, and Games (Douglas only), *Season 10: Groundhog Gordon *Season 11: Big City Rumor, Station Situation (Donald only), Spencer Goes Too Far (Douglas only), Trembling Trevor (mentioned) and Wooden Brakes (Douglas only, cameo) *Season 12: Greetings, Montague! (Douglas only, cameo), Stafford's Electric Slide (Donald only), Scottish Blues and Vicarstown Takedown (Douglas cameo) *Season 13: Bert's Arlesdale Fail and Toad Gets Towed (Douglas only, Donald mentioned) *Season 14: Henry Gets Stumped (cameo), Double-Decker-Wrecker (cameo), Hiro and the Heat Wave (Donald only; cameo), Hugo Takes Flight (Donald only), and S.C.Ruffey's Sweet Tooth (Douglas only) Specials: *Thomas and the Storm (Douglas only) *Claw of the Law *Oliver's Eleven (Douglas only) History In Season 1, the two engines had different jobs on the railway,Donald pulls a special coach on his own branchline, however, his brother, Douglas is still a shunter in the yard and he doesn't like shunting that much, but after an accident, Douglas gets the job he had always dreamed of. In Season 3, Bowler and Spamcan tried to scrap The Spiteful Brakevan and some trucks, but this was stopped by Donald, and Douglas was mentioned. In The Special, Thomas & The Storm, Douglas only appeared and he told Thomas about the storm. Backstories Donald and Douglas were bought from Scotland in 1959, Sir Topham Hatt introduced them to his railway then; the two were jokers but very excited. Sir Topham Hatt told them that painters will give the two numbers and nameplates. The two were indeed pleased. After getting their numbers and nameplates, the two engines set off to work with Duck, they were proud of it and Duck told the two to watch out for Gordon, James and Henry, Donald and Douglas soon settled them and Donald accidently forgot to shunt Thomas' Special Coach. The Spiteful Brakevan was settled by Donald and the brakevan was soon in pieces! After Edward told Douglas him and Trevor were friends, Douglas found out about the Scrapyards; he saved Oliver and Oliver's brakevan, Toad from scrap. The two were soon new again. Donald and Douglas were surprised when the Red Balloon came to Sodor. They thought what would they think of next. They were pratical jokers but one of they're jokes got back at them when Donald and Douglas were taking a heavy load to Castle Loch; the mist lifted but Harvey and the Breakdown Train came to rescue them. Donald and Douglas are pratical joker engines. They dislike to be parted and their jokes have continued and like Scotland but also like the Island of Sodor. The two are known by their original numbers. Basis Donald and Douglas are based on a blue real tender engine. Several members of this class were built; only one is left as the sole survivor of the class. Trivia *Donald and Douglas have made many cameos. *They were seen in Keekre24's Wooden Railway Collection videos. Quotes : "No, I'm Scottish, and I get to pull it." : "But I'm Scottish, too." : "I'm in this shed and the other side is sorrounded by animals, and you know I don't like animals." -A talk between Donald and Douglas, A Scottish Tale, first season. :: "Oh my gosh, Sir Topham Hatt never bought them back to the railway." :: "I know." -Donald and Donald's Driver, Donald Visits The Scrapyard, third season. Gallery Images27.png|1992 Douglas in a discussion. TheEndoftheTrack1.jpg|Douglas in "The End of The Track" (S.C. Ruffey can be seen). James'TenderTrouble1.jpg|Douglas, James and Percy. Vicarstown Takedown pic.png|Donald in "Vicarstown Takedown". Donald Visits the Scrapyard.png Mac1.png IMG_3976.PNG Category:Characters Category:Tender engines Category:Steam engines Category:Protagonists Category:North Western Railway Category:Black Engines Category:Twins Category:Old engines Category:Edward's Branchline Category:The Little Western Category:Male Engines Category:1994 Category:Tender Engines